Magenta Eyes, Sharp Teeth
by AuthorofFanfictions
Summary: Logan Johnson is an albino with a problems, he is bullied and shoved into a trashcan everyday but what happens when a new girl comes to class What happens when he finds out she has abnormally sharp teeth. Rated M for maybe lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

Logan Johnson was a average highschool boy with a slim body and a slight build. He took Ken-do and Tae-kwon-do giving him a good grasp of Marshall arts. He was a albino so he had pasty skin, he had spiky white hair, and magenta eyes. Everyone at school threw stuff at him, pushed him around, and generally bullied him. So it started like any other day he got up took a shower and spiked his hair, then he put sunscreen because of his pasty white skin. Walked to school. After he ate breakfast in the cafe he walked to class. He was stopped by Nelson: his main bully

"Where you going twerp?" "Huh Where you going?"

"To class Nelson where you should be." Logan replies

"Nuh huh you need to get punished for walking into me." Nelson says picking him up.

"Hey put me down!"

"Okay" Nelson says as he dumps Logan into the trash can and slammed the lid shut and locked it.

Logan banged on the top hoping someone would hear him. Eventually his home teacher: Mr. Portman opened it up because this was the daily routine.

Someone always winds up in the trash can usually Logan. "Are you alright Logan?" Mr. Portman asks.

"Yeah just a little cold" The albino replies.

Mr. Portman gave him a blanket aware of his sensitive skin to heat or cold. "Come to class we have a new student, you'll be her guide"

"Why me?"

"Because I think you're the only responsible one in class and I want to make a good impression."

They walk into the classroom and Logan sees one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen.

"Charlotte this is Logan he'll be showing you the ropes, Logan this is Charlotte"

"Hello Logan my name is Charlotte Miller." Sticking out her hand.

"Logan Johnson pleasure to meet you." Logan said shaking her hand.

"Ouch your hand is cold."

"Oh sorry about that, albino and have been locked in a trash can for 30 minutes."

"Oh I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay lets get going."

**End Of Chapter 1**

**hey guys thanks for reading the first chapter of: Magenta Eyes, Sharp Teeth**

**Leave reviews and BYEEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2: Charlotte

**Hey guys AOF here with chap 2 of Magenta Eyes, Sharp Teeth**

**Remember to like, fav and review!**

**Chapter 2: Charlotte **

Logan showed Charlotte all the rooms in the school: The cafe, computer lab, office, home room, the trash can he gets stuffed into everyday.

Then he showed her to the classes she was taking which were all the ones he was taking surprisinly.

Advanced: Math, Science, Geography, Litreture, chemistry, and also computer design. At lunch Logan

took the time to admire Charlotte: Purple hair with a slim body and full lips and round shapley brea-

WAIT A MINUTE (Was he about to say what he thought he was going to say?) "So what do you do for fun Logan?" Charlotte asks.

He flushed hearing her after what he was thinking and replied: "nothing much I mostly hang out in

the chemistry lab or computer lab."

"What do you do in the C-lab?"

"mainly make animations to go with computer design or watch Youtube® Videos."

"can I see some?"

"I don't see why not, lets go"

As they walk into the computer lab the eccentric looks up at Logan and asks how he is doing

and who the new face is. Logan introduce Charlotte to and logs into the computer.

How does he use animating software then? He was an advanced student in coputer design and

was kind enough to give him an admin to use it. They watched a few of his animations Charlotte laughing at one

with some dirty humor. After she showed her his Youtube® channel with a whopping 12,000 subs.

"wow that's a lot of subs Logan what do you record?"

"Mainly guitar covers, Gaming, and origanal songs".

"Can I hear one?"

"Sure let me click on-"

"No straight from the mouth"

"O-oh o-o-ok sure"

Thanks to MandoPony for this song!

"There was a full moon in the sky

We met a brand new robot friend

At first he seemed a little shy

He would not play pretend

He sang just fine and played in time

But did not look the part

So we lovingly decided to give him

A brand new start

No Matter What We Say Or Do

It'S Never Up To Me Or You

We Smile Now And

Sing A Cheer!

The Show Must Go On

The Show Must Go On

Never Fear

The Show Will Go On

We removed his squishy casing

To keep his circuits

Safe and sound

And ended up replacing it

With scraps that we had found

But, what a shame! (a crying shame!)

Our friend was in a world of pain

Oh, we tried to fix him up

But it was all in vain

No Matter What We Say Or Do

It'S Never Up To Me Or You

We Smile Now And Sing A Cheer!

The Show Must Go On

The Show Must Go On

Never Fear

The Show Will Go On

We just don't know what

Went wrong

We tried to get along

But our new robot friend's

Power faded

We did our best to

Fix our guest

Wr hated to see him

So distressed

We said fairwell and had him

Terminated

Every toy eventually breaks

Every battery

Fades and drains

Even the tiniest

Little mistakes

Can leave behind

The messiest stains

We know that we'll be all right

Although he didn't survive the Night

Through the pain and

Though the tears

The show goes on

For years and years

No Matter What We

Say Or Do

It'S Never Up To Me Or You

We Smile Now And

Sing A Cheer!

The Show Must Go On

The Show Must Go On

Never Fear

The Show Will Go On"

"Wow that was beautiful Logan I'm guessing its a FNAF song?"

"Yeah"

"I read this one fanfic by this guy named authoroffanfictions where mike is goldy!"

"Cool"

The bell rang and they ran off to class.

**SO THERE IS CHAPTER TWO WHOOP YEAH**

**I'd like to thank MandoPony for the song, the show must go on**

**But that reference to my other fanfiction: The Turning you can find that Here: THE TURNING**

**I encourage you to read it and as always:**

**BYEEEEE!**


End file.
